Segundo Plato
by Milaah
Summary: Feliz Cumple Maryale! . Me canse de darte amor, De compartir tus besos, se acabo; Ya la había llevado muchas veces a la luna, para que ella corriera a los brazos de él. AU S&S.


**Segundo Plato**

**Por: Milaah**

Disclammer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen. Lo hago por diversión. La historia es mía.

Basado en la canción de "Voz Veis", "Segundo Plato".

_¡Feliz cumpleaños super super super super super atrasado Maryale! `^^ Espero que te gusteee!! Con todo mi corazón para ti my love!! Un mes exacto… Bien, no tarde tanto cierto? xD Olvídalo, solo espero que te guste! Besos! Te amu!! ; D_

* * *

La vi como rebuscaba "inocentemente" dentro de aquel cajón, el cajón donde guardaba toda su lencería. ¿Qué pretendía? Bueno esa no era la pregunta correcta, ¿Cómo pretendía que estuviéramos juntos, después de enterarme sobre _aquello_?

Ya la había llevado muchas veces a la luna, para que ella corriera a los brazos de _él_.

Un idiota que no hacia mas que ignorar sus hermosas sonrisas, sus lagunas verdes, dos hermosas esmeraldas que te llevaban a otro mundo, donde se acuestan las estrellas. Para ese patán era solo sexo, hacer que Sakura le calentara la cama un rato, por simple diversión.

Juro que esta noche cortare todas las riendas que dominan en mi alma las tristezas. Pasa que me canso, que me aburro de ser en esta historia el agregado más absurdo. Tendrá que buscarse otro idiota que te baje las estrellas que se abrace a su promesa que le quiera, que le aplauda lo que sea. Tendrá que conseguirse un animal que ni siquiera se de cuenta que es el segundo plato en esa mesa.

-¿Qué pretendes?- pregunté cortante, haciéndola voltear enseguida ante mi tono.

-¿Co-como que, que pretendo Shaoran?- tartamudeaba ella, escondiendo tras su espalda la fina pieza de lencería.

-No te hagas la tonta por favor, ya me cansé de este teatro- pedía rodando los ojos y bufando.

Y en realidad todo esto es mi culpa, si, mi culpa.

Yo soy culpable de haberme enamorado perdidamente de Sakura Kinomoto.

Yo soy culpable de estar tan ciego y caer en sus redes.

Yo soy el culpable de no saber que el despecho podía más que mis besos.

Yo soy culpable de no ver que me usaban como pañuelo.

Yo soy culpable de no darme cuenta antes.

Yo soy el culpable de no saber que todo este "amor" era un disfraz, para calmar las heridas de amor de ese rufián.

Yo soy el maldito culpable de todo esto.

-¿De que hablas?- inquiría la castaña.

Podía ver lo nerviosa que estaba, el miedo se reflejaba en sus ojos. Su respiración empezaba a hacerse cada vez más agitada. Lo sabia, ella lo sabía tan bien como yo. Y también sabía que ya no era ningún secreto.

-Me cansé Sakura… Enserio ya estoy harto…- contestaba poniéndome de pie.

-Sha…Shaoran…- murmuraba tratando de acercarse a donde yo estaba.

-No, no digas nada- la callé levantando un mano haciendo que se detuviera y diera un paso hacia atrás- No hay nada que decir, esto…-

-No Shaoran, por favor no…- suplicaba mientras sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas.

-Sakura no lo hagas más difícil-

Ahora mordía su labio inferior con fuerza. Tuve que contener el impulso de ir a consolarla, ya no seria pañuelo de su uso. Suspiré, pasando una mano por mi cabello. Ella seguía en silencio, mirándome desde su lugar, aferrándose al conjunto de lencería que seguía en sus manos.

-Lo se todo…- declaraba haciendo que abriera un poco más los ojos- Pero creo que eso ya no es nuevo… Dime, ¿Enserio no sientes nada por mi? ¿Absolutamente nada? ¿Acaso soy un simple pañuelo porque Yue te dejó? ¿Alguien con quien saciar tus necesidades y opacar tu despecho? ¿No soy nada más para ti que eso?-

Que patético me veía… Suplicando amor… El amor de alguien que no ha hecho nada más que usarme. Pero el corazón se manda solo, y por más que yo quiera olvidarla y deshacerme de este sentimiento, no voy a poder. Su silencio se hizo nuevamente presente, fueron segundos, tal vez minutos agónicos, aun no se para que preguntaba, si sabia que la respuesta era muy obvia. Tal vez estaba buscando inconsciente algún rayo de esperanza, que todo fueran paranoias mías. ¿Soñar no cuesta nada, cierto?

-Shaoran yo…- la vi titubear.

Suficiente. Pude sentir como algo se partía en mi pecho. Una sonrisa melancólica se formó en mi rostro. Bien, las cosas son como son, no puedo cambiarlas por más que así quiera. Es muy irónico ¿saben? Cuando Eriol me presentó a Sakura, yo estaba despechado porque Meiling me había dejado, por eso empecé a salir con ella. En algún momento me sentí mal por estar usándola a ella de pañuelo, pero luego me di cuenta de que me había enamorado perdidamente de ella.

No me había dado cuenta de que el cazador había sido cazado, hasta hace un par de días. Eriol había venido a verme, pude ver en su rostro reflejando la culpabilidad. Después de que me había contado todo, yo me eché a reír. Me eché a reír porque no quería llorar, no quería llorar por alguien quien me había usado, a pesar de que yo empecé a usarla a ella.

-Ya, gracias-la detenía antes de que siguiera hablando, ya estaba bastante dolido como para que siguiera jugando con mi corazón así- Eso era lo que necesitaba- aseguraba viendo como empezaba a acercarse a mi.

Alzando una mano para detenerla pase por su lado para ir al closet y tomar una chaqueta para tirarla sobre mi hombro. Volví a pasar por su lado para dirigirme a la puerta de nuestra habitación, corrección, de la habitación que alguna vez en mi vida compartí con la castaña que seguía en su sitio sin moverse.

Llegue a la puerta para poner mi mano sobre la perilla, di un suspiro. Voltee a verla por ultima vez, sentía como mis ojos ardían. Ella seguía allí, estática, viéndome ir. Volví mi vista a la madera, para abrir la salida. En un par de segundos ya estaba fuera de la casa. Cerré la puerta principal con llave, para tirar estas por debajo de la puerta devuelta hacia adentro. Me recosté en la puerta cerrando mis ojos.

¿Dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo cierto? Tal vez un poco de tiempo y distancia me hagan bien.

Hong Kong… Volveré, reharé mi vida, conseguiré a alguien, la olvidaré y… ¿A quien trato de engañar? Dudo volver a enamorarme de alguna otra mujer, amar a otra mujer como ame a Sakura Kinomoto, pero al parecer las cosas no siempre son como uno quiere. Palpé el bolsillo de mi pantalón con una sonrisa melancólica en mi rostro. Pude sentir el pequeño bulto que traía allí desde hacia una semana, días antes de enterarme de la verdad. Saque la cajita azul aterciopelada de mi escondite. La abrí para ver el anillo que dentro de esta había. Lo admiré por unos segundos antes de arrojarlo lejos de mi.

Metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón para emprender mi marcha por las desoladas y frías calles de Tomoeda.

Solamente espero que algún día todo haya quedado atrás y poder ser feliz…

* * *

Notas de Mila-chan: Hoola!! No tengo mucho que decir la verdad, es el segundo drama que publico… No me siento tan mal como la primera vez, pero… en fin, quiero saber que piensan sobre él! ; P

Ya se que posiblemente me quieran matar por separarlos pero… son cosas que tiene que pasar (¿?) bien no, pero…awww… estoy mal.

¿Dejen reviews si?

_¡Feliz cumple Maryale!_


End file.
